


Catastrophic Containment Failure

by DavidB1000



Series: Catastrophic Failure Universe [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Surprise Special Guest!, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, I'm not spoiling it., Kalex, Really Do I Have to say it's Kalex?, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 4th in the Catastrophic series, set in an alternate Season 3, after the Crisis on Earth-X crossover, Kara and Alex's relationship gets a minor hiccup as a certain someone comes back into their lives. Someone they did not expect at all. Also, they discuss things with Lena.





	Catastrophic Containment Failure

Alex and Kara were relaxing in Kara's apartment, sitting on the couch. It hadn't been a stressful day, but there was some annoying paperwork issues that Alex had to deal with, which always frustrated her.

Kara was leaning against Alex's chest and right arm. “I love you, Alex.”  
Alex smiled. “I know, I love you too, Kara.”

“I also love lamp.” Kara giggled.  
“Stop doing Weed Kryptonite.” Alex smirked.  
Kara laughed. “Okay, that would be hilarious.”

They kissed. Alex smiled. “I always thought I would be the one to melt into your arms, not you.”

Kara grinned. “I am a little more flexible than you.”   
“I noticed!” Alex smirked.   
“Not like that!” Kara groaned and blushed.

“I love messing with you, it's always something I'll do.” Alex smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Kara frowned and looked through it. “Oh, it's okay, it's only Lena.”

“Only Lena, huh?” Alex grinned.  
“I mean, I think her and Sam are dating.” Kara grinned.  
Alex laughed. “Okay, I can see that.”

Kara walked over to the door and opened it. “Hi, Lena!”  
“How did you know it was me?” Lena blinked.  
“There's this invention called the peephole, Lena.” Kara grinned.

Lena chuckled. “Alright, Kara, fair enough.” Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, but she wasn't going to spoil that just yet, and she had only been confused because she didn't expect Kara to be that excited to see her.

Kara smiled and looked over at Alex. “Alex and me are just hanging out.”  
Alex smirked. “Hello, Lena. What brings you here?”

“I was going to invite Kara to a fancy party that will not get attacked by crazy people.” Lena grinned.  
Kara smiled. “So, where is this fancy party, and can I bring a date?”

Lena nodded. “Yes, you can bring a date.”   
Kara grinned. “Okay! That's wonderful. When is it?”   
“This Saturday about 8 PM, same place the last time, and I really hope aliens don't attack.” Lena smiled.

“Sounds fine.” Alex spoke and stood up and messed up Kara's hair.   
Lena grinned and Kara rolled her eyes. “She's done that for years.”

“It's fun.” Alex shrugged.  
Lena nodded. “That's an understandable thing to do. Especially now that both of you are together.” Her eyes twinkled.

Alex's eyes widened and Kara yelped. “Ahh! Lena!”

Lena chuckled. “Also, I know you're Supergirl, come on, now, Kara. Really? You flew to my office on a bus?” 

“Lena!” Kara groaned.

“How did you know about us?!” Alex yelped.  
“I believe it was a few weeks ago when I walked in here because I knew Kara always left the door unlocked when she was home, wanting to say something, and catching the two of you, uh, having fun on the couch.” Lena smirked.

Kara groaned. “Oh, Rao.”   
Alex blushed. “Oh dear.”  
“Needless to say I walked right on back out. I don't want to interrupt sexy times between people.” Lena spoke.

Kara blushed even harder than Alex. “Oh, man.”   
Alex grinned. “Wow. Okay then, Lena.”

“You two seem very suited for each other. And part of me is jealous you are with Supergirl, Alex.” Lena grinned.

Kara chuckled. “Okay, fair enough.”  
Alex nodded. “So, Kara has a theory about you and Sam...”

Kara groaned. “Alex.”  
Lena smirked. “I can't say anything to confirm or deny the idea that I am in a relationship with Sam.”

“Haha.” Kara groaned again. “So, things are looking up for us.”   
“I hope so.” Alex grinned and kissed Kara lightly.

&^&

An hour later, Alex was standing on the roof of her apartment building. She loved the view here, she honestly did. Not as great as other places, but she did.  
A voice interrupted her thoughts. “So, I come back from the dead to find you got together with my niece. Hell of a thing that.” 

Alex's eyes widened in shock and she spun around to see Astra floating by the access to the roof.  
Alex blinked a few times. “Is this a hallucination?”   
Astra grinned. “No, but to prove it, I could throw you to Maui.” 

“No thanks! I don't want to rack up frequent flier miles that way!” Alex winced.

“Let's face it, you'd be incinerated by the wind speed.” Astra smirked. “Look, I'm not here to fight.”

“Okay. That's good, because this is the most one sided fight ever.” Alex frowned.  
Astra nodded. “Indeed. And while revenge is always a dish best served cold, I am not here for that either. I just want to live my life. I won't mess with you, or Kara, or anyone again.”

Alex frowned. “Okay. I just, I want to know how you came back!”   
“A yellow sun's gravity well caught my pod as it was floating back to Rao.” Astra spoke. “It took about a year in front of it, but I absorbed enough yellow sun energy to come back. Hell of a disorientating mess.”

Alex shivered. “Okay. I still find the breathing in space weird.”  
“Well, it's more like we don't need to breath. Also space is cold.” Astra grinned.

“That is the understatement of the year.” Alex groaned.  
“You seem like I remember. Being near Kara has changed you for the better.” Astra spoke.

“She has. She has honestly changed me so much. I feel totally free to be myself around her. For a long time I had bottled up everything. That's why it took me so long to tell her how I felt. Now we are together and everything is great.” Alex spoke, relieved to be able to speak her thoughts to someone, even if said someone was also killed by Alex. 

“What the hell? Astra?” Kara gasped as she landed next to Alex.

“Surprise!” Astra chuckled.

“How?!” Kara gasped.  
“The gravity well of a yellow sun attracted my pod and I was tidally locked with it long enough to come back. You and I both know near a yellow sun nothing can kill us and keep us dead.” Astra spoke softly.

Alex shivered.  
Kara nodded. “That's true, but wow. It's crazy. I'm glad you're not dead, but I hope you're not going to be evil again.”

“No, I'm good now. And in the interest of fairness I did sleep with Alex.” Astra grinned.

Alex yelped. “Wait a moment! That was you all those years ago?!?”

Kara snickered. “Not into girls my ass, as Maggie would say.”

“I was drunk and I went home with a hot woman. How the hell did Non take that?!” Alex groaned.

Astra shrugged. “I didn't tell him, and he never knew.”

“Good lord, I banged Kara's aunt! I need to go get drunk now.” Alex groaned.  
“I think we need to get Alex Romulan Ale.” Kara grinned.

“No thanks. I am good with not dying.” Alex groaned.  
Astra chuckled. “Both of you, you are good for each other. That being said, I am happy for you two.”

“Thank you, Astra.” Kara smiled. “And if Alex can refrain from killing my only direct family again....”

“Oh, for crying out loud.” Alex groaned.  
Astra chuckled. “Okay, you really are Kryptonian, Kara.”

“We're like humans, we're just not completely like humans.” Kara grinned. “We can be really pithy.”   
“I'm still getting drunk.” Alex groaned.

“Just don't get drunk enough to kill me again.” Astra smirked.

Alex groaned and left.  
Kara shook her head. “I really do love her.”  
“I am glad for you. You deserve someone you can fully love.” Astra spoke.

“I know. And I can fully love Alex. Until the oceans run dry.” Kara smiled.

“Plan on hanging out in front of a Blue Sun with her for a few months?” Astra smirked.

“Don't spoil my birthday gift to Alex.” Kara frowned.  
Astra nodded. “Don't worry, I won't.”

“Good, or I'll kill you!” Kara grinned.  
Astra laughed. “I know you, you're not a killer.”  
Kara frowned. “Non is in a coma, I kind of fried his eyes and then his brain a bit.”

Astra nodded. “I can understand you having to do that. But it's hard to kill us.”

Kara spoke. “Exactly. I'm sorry for hurting him.”  
“It's okay, I have wanted to hurt him a few times in my life too.” Astra grinned.  
Kara nodded. “That seems to be a married couple thing.” 

“Yes.” Astra chuckled. “Humans and Kryptonians have that in common.”

“Thank you for coming back and not trying to be evil again.” Kara grinned.  
“Dying makes you change your plans.” Astra chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see Astra approving of Kara and Alex. :) And also making jokes about Alex killing her.


End file.
